As shallow and semi-deep mineral resources are depleted gradually in China, exploiting deep resources has become an inevitable choice for ensuring sustainable development of the national economy. Therefore, it is imperative to excavate ultra-deep vertical shafts, and that mission brings higher requirements for safe transportation of personnel and materials. At present, most guide frames for deep vertical shaft construction employ two suspension ropes also as guide rail ropes, which are pre-tensioned by the dead weight of the guide frame. Such a system belongs to a typical parallel flexible cable suspension guiding system, which is mainly designed to provide guiding function for the movement of a lifting container. If the pretension of the guide rail rope of the suspension guiding system is too small, the lifting container will have a severe deflection or even turn over when it runs along the guide rail rope, which endangers life safety of the construction workers. Therefore, the “Specifications for Construction and Acceptance of Mine Shaft and Drift” specifies that the tension force per 100 m steel wire rope shall not be smaller than 1 ton when a steel-rope guide is used; in addition, the “Safety Regulations in Coal Mine” specifies that the safety factor of a cable guide shall not be lower than 6. For an ultra-deep vertical shaft, the pretension must be increased as the length of the guide rail rope is increased. However, that specification can not be met solely by means of the dead weight of the guide frame; otherwise the deflection of the lifting container will be very severe; even though the pretension meets the requirement, the steel wire rope can't be selected among standard products because of the extremely high pretension, under the constraints of tensile strength and safety factor. In summary, it is difficult to inhibit the deflection of guide rail rope in a parallel flexible cable suspension system, which brings a severe risk to the safety of construction of ultra-deep vertical shafts.